


Don't cross the line

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey wants more ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't cross the line

**Prompt: author's choice, author's choice, "Don't cross that line."**   


"Case!"  
Zeke stiffened in every movement when the boy beside him tried to pull him back into his arms. This was not part of the plan. Quick, plain sex in the GTO, at a motel, some stolen hours, that was all he was looking for since he could remember.  
"I've told you from the beginning how things will go. Please, don't cross this line."

Casey smiled softly and Zeke turned his head away to avoid the look of his eyes; deep blue and much more fascinating than he was willing to admit. He knew it was about time to bring this to an end; Casey was creeping under his skin much deeper than expected.

"What are you afraid of, Zeke," he asked.

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"You never did; you won't start with it now. I know, I can trust you."

Zeke pulled the face and sighed.  
"You don't know anything about me," he said in a raspy voice.  
"I'm not a guy for a serious relationship."

"Maybe it was not the right one so far. I'm ready to find out."

When soft lips met his own again, to give in was all Zeke could do. Deep inside he secretly hoped that maybe Casey was right.

**Author's Note:**

> written for Comment_Fic
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
